


Loving Chase

by belivaird_st



Category: Losing Chase (1996)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: All thanks to her youngest son, Chase Phillips invites Elizabeth Cole to his Christmas Pageant.
Relationships: Elizabeth Cole/Chase Phillips
Kudos: 8





	Loving Chase

Chase Phillips forked a piece of her meatloaf during supper and ate it, calmly, while the boys sat between her at the table. Little Richard, her oldest, kept poking the blackened crust of his burnt meat with a dirty, grease-covered fingernail, while her youngest son, Jason, was pretending to be a “beaver” and kept gnawing his food over his plate with his front teeth. Their father, Richard Phillips, had moved out of their mother’s childhood home and lived happily with another woman in the city. The choice was made after Chase Phillips confessed her love for Elizabeth Cole, the family’s caretaker, who had joined them last summer around the time Chase went through a nervous breakdown and was labeled as an “unfit mother.”

“Mom, you need better cooking skills!”  
Little Richard angrily shoved his dinner plate away. He crossed his long-sleeved arms on the dinner table before laying his chin to rest on top of them.

“Thank you for those kind, lovable words, Little Richard,” Chase spoke with full sarcasm. She now reached for her glass of water to wash down her bits of food.

“The food at Dad’s house tastes a lot better,” the firstborn ranted on. “We actually eat _good_ stuff. Not this _garbage_,” he snarled.

“Go without, my dear. That means no dessert, either.”

“You suck,” the boy spat.

A nerve struck Chase and she was seconds away of losing her temper, when Jason brightly interfered them and changed the subject.

“Are you still coming to see the Christmas Pageant next week, Mom?” he dropped his fork loudly onto his plate.

Chase quickly responded, 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He beamed. “I’m playing a Shepard! I get to wear a fake beard and carry my own shepards’ hook!”

“How glorious,” she laughed, feeling all the stress and frustration wash away at sea.

Dinner had ended with Little Richard storming up to his room without dessert and Jason sharing a napkin of Oreos with his mother. Jason brought up Elizabeth Cole, asking Chase if there was a way she could invite her to go see his pageant.

“Elizabeth has her own life to live, sweetheart,” she said, taking his small hands in hers. 

“Just ring her up, Momma,” Jason pressed on. “Please?” he wore his most adorable face that got her every time.

“Alright, baby boy,” she easily gave in, pressing his fingers against her lips. “I’ll ‘ring-up’ Elizabeth, as you so nicely put it.”

Right after Chase tucked Jason to bed and kissed him goodnight, she checked on Little Richard, who had his radio blasting The Ramones’ Sheena Is A Punk Rocker on the window sill. Chase carefully snuck towards the noisy device and switched it off. Satisfied, she left and made her way to the telephone.

Elizabeth Cole answered her on the third ring.

“Hello?”

Chase gripped tightly onto the phone cord, holding her breath.

“E-Elizabeth?”

“Chase... it’s been... how are you?”

“I miss you, dreadfully.”

Elizabeth laughed weakly from the other end. Chase closed her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to kiss her once more.

“How are the boys?” Elizabeth asks now. “Are they getting big?”

“Like giants,” Chase replied, opening her eyes. “Jason has invited you to his Christmas Pageant this year. You’ll come, won’t you?”

“When’s that?”

“Next week. At his school here.”

There came a dramatic long pause. The only sound was Chase’s loud beating heart. “Elizabeth?” she spoke more urgently.

“Yes, of course, I will be there,” the younger woman said at last. 

Chase Phillips felt her face glow with happiness. 

She couldn’t wait.


End file.
